


高热不止

by RCOOH



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCOOH/pseuds/RCOOH





	1. 番外三

许常洗了澡出来，裹着浴袍，穿着拖鞋就往床边走。温郁金靠着床头，戴着一副平光眼镜在看手机，镜片映着一点亮光。他发觉许常走过来，把手机放在一旁，拿了毛巾，准备帮许常擦头发。  
许常甩掉拖鞋，爬上床，曲着腿坐到温郁金面前。温郁金把毛巾覆在许常头上，手掌微微用力，认认真真给许常擦头发。  
许常抬着眼盯着温郁金看。这时的温郁金，眼略微向下看，深褐色的眼珠轻微转动，睫毛跟着颤动，戴着眼镜又让他看着更加温和，像个学者，神情专注地，手底下写着复杂公式或者情诗。但他却用这样的眼神给许常擦滴水的头发。  
温郁金注意到他的视线，低下头问他：“怎么了？”  
许常摇摇头，说：“没什么。”说完又笑起来。  
温郁金显然有些疑惑，但也没再问，帮许常擦好头发，起身准备去把毛巾放了。许常跟着他直起背，突然伸出手捧住他的脸，凑上去亲了下温郁金的鼻子。温郁金感觉到鼻尖的湿润，愣了一下没反应过来。许常冲着他笑：“快去把毛巾放了吧！”  
等温郁金走到浴室，把毛巾挂起来，这才用手摸了摸鼻尖，有一点点唾液留在上面，他把手放下来，笑了下。  
等他再回到床边，许常已经钻进被子里，只露出个头看他。温郁金掀了被子一角就上了床，刚准备摘眼镜，许常就凑过来抱住他：“不要摘。”  
温郁金手扶在眼镜架上，这才察觉到不对。  
他低下头去看被子里的许常，伸出一截纤细的脖子，温郁金沿着他脖子那弯曲的边线向里看去，发现许常根本没穿衣服。  
许常松开环在他腰上的手，爬上来，手环上他的脖子，凑近他，和他接吻。  
他微微张着嘴，舌尖轻轻舔着温郁金的唇缝，温郁金的手从镜架上放下，抚上他的后脑，加深了这个吻。他也张了嘴，放许常的舌头进来，与他交缠，之后又把许常的舌头推回去，自己伸进许常的嘴里，舔他的上颚。  
许常觉得有点痒，往后退了一下。两个人分开，温郁金低声问他：“衣服呢？”  
“在浴室里。”  
“怎么不穿？”  
许常又靠近他，黏黏糊糊地说：“想你亲我。”  
温郁金主动吻了他，唇舌交缠间，许常仿佛听到他笑着“嗯”了一声。  
他们接了一个很长的吻，久到许常觉得自己头脑缺氧，他的世界都在恍惚旋转，眩晕中他不知不觉和温郁金位置对调，他陷进床里，温郁金手撑着在他上方，身体遮住一点光，使许常的眼前变暗一些，但他又是那么专注地看着许常，隔着一层镜片，那眼里的光都不曾黯淡。  
温郁金俯下身，与许常接吻，又去亲许常的眼角，耳尖，许常环住他的脖子，在他脸庞啄吻。他们的呼吸从鼻子呼出，离得近就缠在一起，逐渐上升，然后新的冷的空气又被吸进去，在体内循环，变热变重，喷在彼此的皮肤上，使他们更加升温。  
许常张着嘴呼吸，温郁金湿热的吻落到他的脖颈，他的锁骨。他变得更加急切，他把自己的腿环上温郁金的腰，声音里带着急切：“郁金，郁金，你摸摸我，你摸摸我。”  
温郁金听了乖乖照做，他的手移到许常的双腿之间，握住那根已经开始流水的东西，轻轻撸动，时而摩擦一下顶部。  
许常不自觉的开始顶胯，嘴里开始带了泣音：“郁金，郁金……”  
温郁金亲亲他的嘴角：“乖。”  
许常呼吸越来越急促，一瞬紧绷之后，他射了，满满当当地射在温郁金手里，两三滴溅到温郁金身上。温郁金看向许常，他的眼蒙上一层水光，眼角有些发红，温郁金感觉自己心口发软，俯下身亲亲他的眼角。  
手顺着腿间滑倒身后，他的手指点了点穴口，又看了看许常，仿佛在询问进入许可。  
许常凑到他耳边说：“你进来，你直接进来。”  
温郁金挑挑眉，用那只手里还满是许常精液的手，伸出一只从穴口插了进去。  
很软很湿，是不用做扩张都能直接插进去的程度。  
温郁金又看了下许常，许常被他这一眼看得脸和脖子都红了一片，但视线也不偏移，和温郁金直直对视：“是刚刚洗澡……”  
“你总是不亲我……”  
温郁金叹了口气：“早上出门不是才亲吗？”  
“不是那个亲……”  
温郁金听完突然去亲许常，伸了舌头去舔许常的牙龈，舔他的牙根，吮吸他的舌头，退出来的时候还咬了下许常的嘴唇。  
他贴着许常的嘴唇问：“是这种亲吗？”  
许常的嘴因为很多次接吻变得有些肿，泛着一层水亮的光：“对……是这种亲。”  
“只是亲就够了吗？”温郁金看他，这时的目光隔着眼镜又显得有些冰凉且高高在上。  
许常有些楞。  
温郁金又问一遍，他才如梦初醒，急切地用脸去蹭温郁金的脸。  
“不够，不够，要你，要你插进来。”  
他像猫一样，依偎在温郁金的耳边，用软绵的叫声，一声声地冲他的主人撒着娇。  
于是温郁金把一手的精液慢慢的抹在了许常的臀上，许常真的很乖，自己扩张也做得很好，温郁金三根手指都直接插进去了，抽插间带出一些润滑液。  
温郁金想去拿套子，许常抱着他不准他走，“不要那个，”他说，“你直接进来，郁金，求你了。”  
他们俩的做时候，温郁金总是要戴套，不为别的，他认真地和许常说要安全性行为。可许常不太喜欢，他觉得不够亲密，都插到底了，他还是觉得不够，隔了一层橡胶好像就不太对。  
他还记得自己婚礼当晚第一次和温郁金做爱的时候，因为想让他直接插进来，而温郁金非要戴套的事给弄哭了。最后搞得温郁金以为是自己太粗暴了，一直把他搂在怀里哄，问他是不是哪里不舒服哪里痛，亲他的耳尖，弄得许常都不好意思说自己是因为戴套这种小事哭了。  
他今天又说了，觉得温郁金不会满足他这个要求，但心里又希望，他希望和郁金更加贴近更加紧密，融为一体更好。  
温郁金看着许常哭得眼睛红红，想着还没开始就哭成这样，呆会真做了眼睛又要哭坏了。  
他亲亲许常的额角，扶着自己的阴茎，一口气插了进了。  
许常感觉自己被填满，被打开，好烫，那根东西第一次毫无阻隔地进入了他，烫得他想逃。  
他刚往上爬一点，温郁金就握住他的腰，用力一顶。  
“嗯……哈………”  
“舒服了吗？”  
许常被盯得失力，一问就乖乖点头：“嗯，嗯……舒服，舒服……”  
话音刚落，温郁金动作毫无征兆地加快起来。他大力的碾过许常的敏感点，抽出的时候柔软的肠肉裹着他挽留他，然后又是一个深顶。  
“啊…………嗯……郁金……慢一点……太快，太快了。”许常一边说着一边更加抱紧温郁金，还开始无意识地流下生理性的泪水，温郁金伸出舌头去舔他眼角的泪，舔完了又和他接吻。  
温郁金听许常的话，放慢了，九浅一深地，水磨功夫一样，同许常缠绵。  
没过多久许常又开始舔他的脖子，轻咬他的喉结，从喉咙里漏出的声音喊：“郁金，郁金…………”  
“嗯？”  
“你快一点，快一点……”  
“好。”  
温郁金应着，提胯用力，一下一下，囊袋拍打着许常的臀，他低下头去舔许常早已挺立的乳头，时而轻咬，又用舌尖去舔那小小的奶孔。  
“哈…………不……不要……”许常小小的叫了一声。  
温郁金感觉自己腹部一片湿黏，是许常射了。他不在忍耐，放开了操。  
没过多久感觉自己想射了 ，就要拔出来，许常紧紧抱着他：“不要不要，你射在里面，好不好？”  
“在里面你会不舒服， 常常。”  
“郁金，郁金……”  
他又开始喊他，叫得又乖又黏，温郁金到底没忍住，射在里面看。  
有些凉的液体让许常一缩，他躲进温郁金的怀里，温郁金顺手抱着他，细细地亲他的耳尖。  
两个人黏糊糊地抱着，又做了几回。  
最后许常躺在温郁金胸口，听他的心跳。  
“去洗澡吗？”  
“再抱一会。”  
“好。”  
  
  
  
  



	2. 章一

许常下楼的时候，看到坐到客厅里的男人吓了一跳。  
“你怎么来了？”  
沙发上的男人并不回他的话，只沉默地抽一支烟。他穿一套西装，外套搭在臂弯，袖口挽起来，露出流畅的肌肉线条。  
许常走到他旁边，挨着他坐下，两个人腿贴在一起。许常感受着男人略高的体温，又问一遍：“你怎么来了？”  
最近他来的频率有点高，经常是许常刚送完自家老公出门，刚转个身，男人就来了。这让许常陷入恐慌，男人和他老公会不会在电梯擦肩而过。  
男人拿着烟的手抬起来，碰碰许常的脸，眼带笑意地看他一眼，又把过滤嘴放到他唇边，点一点。  
许常只好就着男人的手，张开嘴衔住烟，小小吸一口。  
许常其实不喜欢烟味，他光闻到就很不舒服，但男人总是喜欢和他分享一支烟。  
男人喜欢 所以他做。  
过滤嘴上微微有些湿意，是男人的唾液，许常一边吸一边用舌头去轻轻地舔，把它变得更湿。男人看着许常吐出烟雾，用手指抚了抚他脸颊，好像在说他乖。  
男人又把烟塞回自己的嘴里，仿佛感受到了被唾液濡湿得过分的过滤嘴，他朝许常看一眼。  
许常被看得脸都红了，明明事也是他干的。  
男人深深吸一口烟，之后腿大张开，拿烟的手搭上沙发靠背，另一只手捏住许常下巴，侧过脸对他说：“舔。”  
许常立马像条蛇一样从沙发上滑下去，他游到男人两腿之间，伸出细瘦的手指颤颤巍巍去拉男人的拉链，露出深色的内裤和内里鼓胀的东西。  
许常仰头怯生生地看男人一眼，眼里含着一点点水光。男人微微俯下身，拇指来回抚摸他的嘴唇：“做好了有奖励。”  
许常听见甜甜地笑了，两只眼睛微微弯起来，伸出舌头把自己嘴唇润湿，然后隔着内裤去舔男人的玩意。  
内裤很快被舔出一块更深的水渍，许常的舌头被男人教得很灵活，他又隔着内裤去吮去吸。  
男人明显很舒服，仰头吐出一口烟，看着天花板说：“今天射给你好不好，嗯？”  
回应他的是夹杂着暧昧水声的嗯。  
后来的事和以前每一次偷情一样顺利成章，男人剥了许常的裤子，强势地卡进他的双腿间，两人的东西互相抵在一起摩擦，许常伸出手柔软地缠上男人的脖颈，两个人鼻尖都碰在一起地接吻。  
“又撒娇？”  
许常像小猫一样亲他。  
男人掰开他的臀瓣，拿着烟头靠近大腿根的嫩肉，该是很细嫩的地方，但却全是各种伤痕。  
许常看男人迟迟不下手，拿自己的手去握男人的手，很用力地朝自己腿根按下去，烟头都叠成一短节，许常深深呼吸了两下，就射了出来。  
男人把烟头丢在地上，急切地想进入他。许常说我们去床上，男人也没说反对，钳制在他腰的手却一动不动。  
许常被掐着脖子进入的时候，注意到外面的光歪斜着打进来，照着他和男人的身影，投在地上，影子像一只怪物。  
完事之后，男人温柔地舔舐那块被烟头烫伤的衣服，微微刺痛。  
许常感受到这一点痛，他扶起男人的肩膀，说：“你要走了吗？”  
男人只好穿上衣服，拿上外套，离开了他的家。  
许常躺在沙发上听到门关上的声响，咔哒一声，他的发条也被卸了下来，他懒得收拾自己，满身狼藉地蜷缩在沙发上昏睡过去。  
再醒来的时候，他的丈夫坐在他一旁的沙发上，滑动手机不知在看什么。  
许常睡意猛消，猛得爬起来，冷汗都要爬满了背，他低头发现自己穿戴整齐。  
又去看他面色如常的丈夫。  
许常的耳朵全是咚咚得落水声，他准备开口说话，眼泪却抢先流出来。  
他颤颤巍巍，带着哭腔：“……………………你发现了吗？”  
此时他的丈夫才把手机放下，抬头看他。  
意味不明地说：“我发现了什么？”


	3. 章六

章六  
许常看温郁金顿住但没有回答，又问一遍：“郁金，今晚要和我一起睡吗？”  
他一边说一边走上前，从后面抱住温郁金，把侧脸贴在他的背上。  
温郁金低头看许常交缠在他腹部的手，身后人黏糊糊地传过来：“郁金，郁金…………老公，老公……”  
他在心里暗暗叹了口气，拍拍许常的手让他松开，转过身和许常说：“我洗澡了过来。”  
许常笑得眼睛弯弯。  
温郁金吹干头发来到许常房间的时候已经过了快40分钟，他一推门就看到许常埋在被子里，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。  
许常看着温郁金换了睡衣走过来，掀开被子上了床，他的内心含着某些隐秘的期待，准备工作都做好了。可温郁金当真是来睡觉的，盖好被子都准备关灯了。  
许常把半张脸埋在被子里，等房间里陷入一片黑暗，他慢慢地挪到温郁金身旁。轻轻地深呼吸两下，又伸了手去摸温郁金。  
温郁金体温有些高，许常摸到线条分明的腹肌，停着不动，犹豫着要不要往下。他又想这是自己的合法丈夫，有哪里摸不得了，于是鼓起勇气手准备往下滑的时候，被另一只干燥的手抓住了。  
他微微抬头，夜色里，温郁金睁着眼睛平静地看着他。许常突然清醒了，连带着房间里都冷了下来，温郁金放开抓住他的手，又慢慢转过头闭了眼。许常的手举着虚虚抓了两下，他不敢碰到温郁金，只慢慢地缩回自己身边。  
许常眨眨眼睛，那摸过温郁金的手抠着睡衣上的扣子。他感觉鼻子呼吸不上来，就稍稍张开了嘴呼气，一张嘴就感觉眼泪溢出来划过鼻梁慢慢浸入枕头。一哭鼻子就堵住了，他的脚无意识在床单上小弧度的划两划，感觉到身后某处慢慢溢出的冰凉液体，许常把整张脸埋进枕头里静悄悄地哭。  
突然一阵力量把许常慢慢翻过来，他感受到一股温热向他靠近。温郁金转了过来，一只手伸到他颈下垫着，另一只手把许常拉进怀里后，又轻轻地拍他的背。  
“好好睡觉。”  
许常忙不迭地点头，吸着鼻子，埋进温郁金怀里，眼泪鼻涕都有些蹭到睡衣上，还没来得擦，就顺着背上轻柔的节奏睡着了。  
早上的时候温郁金感觉有什么温热的东西舔自己，他感觉有些不对，掀开被子看到许常挤在他两腿直接，趴着，伸出细软的舌头一下一下舔他的小腹。  
不知许常什么钻进被子里的，他的额发有些汗湿地贴在额前，脸颊微红，那伸出来的舌头也是红艳艳地，他仰着头和温郁金对视，眼睛里闪着水光。  
见温郁金没有动作，许常又滑下去一点点，细瘦的手指勾着睡裤边，轻轻一拉就被扯下去。许常又瞄了一眼温郁金，没有反对。  
他大着胆子脱了温郁金内裤，用舌头去舔，一下一下的，那东西本来早晨就很精神，被许常一舔就完全立起来。许常冲温郁金甜甜笑一下，就张开嘴去含。很大，他含着很吃力，怕牙齿磕到，又好好收了牙齿去吞。  
许常想，郁金真的很大。他大张嘴，口水一直往外流，大张了嘴巴想往深里吞，喉管却不自觉开始反呕。  
温郁金突然撑起上身，捏着许常下巴，从他嘴里出来，皱着眉说：“够了。”  
然后穿好裤子下床出了许常房间。  
许常楞在原处，等感觉流到下巴的口水变凉了之后，他才反应过来。抬手用袖子狠狠去擦脸，把脸上沾着的前列腺液和自己的口水擦干。  
他在床上呆坐许久，连温郁金出门上班了都不知道。  
等到日光歪斜，打到许常脸上的时候，他才微眯着眼转头去看窗外。外面一片大亮，光打在他身上有些暖，许常无措地低下头，不知在想什么。  
“怎么，你老公不愿意操/你？”戏谑的声音在耳旁响起，他被男人揽入怀里，背贴着男人的胸膛。  
湿热的吻落在耳后和颈后，许常觉得有些痒，男人又改用舔的，从脖子舔到锁骨，再轻轻地吻。  
“没事，他不操/你，还有我。”  
许常听到男人的笑，像蛇一样缚住他的脖子。  
男人放开他，出了房间，许常连忙起身跟在他后面。他看到男人走出去干脆利落的右拐，竟然是想去开温郁金的房间。  
许常赶紧伸手去扯男人的胳膊。  
“怎么，不能进？”  
许常点点头。  
男人拍拍许常的手，说：“没事，我就拿件他的衣服。”  
许常疑惑，男人低下头与他对视：“你不是想让你老公操/你吗。”  
一瞬间许常仿佛想明白男人想做什么，他摇头，手拉着男人胳膊更用力：“不能，不能拿郁金的衣服。”  
男人看他极怕的样子，拍拍他的脸颊：“当婊/子和我玩的时候，怎么不知道怕？”  
许常愣住，男人从没和他说过这么重的话。他手上一送，男人就开了温郁金的房间进去了。  
许常没敢进去，过了一会男人出来的时候身上衣服也没多，只是手里拿了一条领带。许常认出来是温郁金常戴的一条。  
男人今天很粗暴，那领带蒙着许常的眼睛，从后面按住他就进去了。许常觉得不舒服，张着嘴小声地哭。  
男人啧了一声，去摸许常前面，许常还是哭，于是男人不耐烦地扯开蒙在眼睛上的领带塞进了他嘴里。  
许常感觉男人在他身后抽/插，他的身体跟着男人的动作摇动，眼前也摇晃着。不知过了多久，男人退了出来，射在他的腿间之后放开了他。  
许常一下子把自己蜷缩起来，吞出领带，男人还在他身后看着他。  
他应该记得男人名字的，这个时候他应该要叫男人的名字，在撒撒娇，男人也许就不生气了。  
可许常脸贴着被他口水打湿的领带，却呜咽着喊：“郁金……郁金……”  
男人走了。


End file.
